


An Evening Meal

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Giant Spiders, M/M, Rituals, Weird Biology, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon ended up going into Mr. Spider's house, but he lived. There is still a price to pay.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Mr. Spider
Series: TMA October Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	An Evening Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "blood loss". A little weird.

Every night, Jon waits for Mr. Spider to come.

Sometimes he has to wait for a long time, almost for the entire night before the doorway of his bedroom finally darkens with a large, misshapen shadow, but tonight his wait is short. Almost as soon as he has turned off the light, stretched out on his bed, he can hear a knock on the door, and in an instant his heart leaps up into his throat.

"Who is it, Mr. Spider?" he calls out.

Of course, Mr. Spider never answers. The door never makes a sound when it opens, no matter how much it creaks during daytime, and Mr. Spider is likewise silent as he moves into the room, slow like a dream. They are both creatures of the Mother now, they are the same, and yet Jon can't stop fear from bubbling up in his chest as Mr. Spider makes his way over to him, shivering as Mr. Spider lifts his heavy body up on the bed.

"Please," Jon says.

Mr. Spider stares down at him with his many eyes, all of them full of expectation. Jon takes his hands over to the bedpost, holding them out for Mr. Spider who begins to weave, soon binding Jon's wrists with his strong thread and securing him to his bed. Mr. Spider does the same with Jon's legs, tying them to the corners so he is left open and vulnerable, fully exposed to his guest. Jon's face warms up when he realizes he has grown hard during the process, his cock standing firm between his naked thighs.

"What's for dinner, Mr. Spider?" he asks.

Mr. Spider leans down, extending his pedipalps to Jon's groin. He starts to stroke Jon's cock, making him squirm against the mattress as his cock fills up to its full length, twitching in Mr. Spider's grasp. Jon shivers as Mr. Spider leans down even more, bringing his chelicerae down to Jon's cock. It will hurt soon, he knows. Mr. Spider isn't here just to give him pleasure, after all. He is here to feed.

Jon has no children to offer, so his blood will have to do.

He gasps when Mr. Spider takes his cock between his chelicerae, letting them squeeze around his length. It starts to suck and it doesn't hurt at all first, feeling blissfully good instead as Jon tries not to rut upwards with his hips, knowing it will hurt more if Mr. Spider is hurried in any way. But it doesn't take long until the suction becomes something agonizing, as something sharp digs into the sensitive flesh of his cock. Jon's gasps turn into cries as the delicate skin of his cock fills with little cuts, and Mr. Spider starts to draw blood.

This is Mr. Spider being gentle, he knows; when they first met, there was no end to Jon's screams when Mr. Spider drank from him, pinning him down to the cold floor of his house with his many legs. To this day, Jon doesn't know why Mr. Spider let him go, why he chose to let Jon live. All he knows that this is the price he has to pay for each day he spends alive, and so far he has always been willing to pay.

Jon is out of sound by the time Mr. Spider finally finishes, releasing Jon's cock from the grip of his chelicerae. As Jon throbs sorely between his legs, Mr. Spider steps down from Jon's bed, moving with unsettling speed as he backs up and leaves the room.

The webbing tying him down to the bed will melt, his cock will heal; tomorrow morning, all Jon may feel at worst is slight wooziness, the only sign that he has lost blood in the first place. Such a small price to pay in the end, really. It will be worth it.

"You're welcome to come again, Mr. Spider," he says, and loathes every word.


End file.
